Instruments designed to measure acceleration of an object have been known and in use for many years. Some acceleration monitors measure an object's acceleration from a distance, i.e. the instruments are not in the same frame of reference as the object itself. Examples of these instruments include doppler type devices that measure the change in frequency per unit time of an emitted EM wave compared to the wave after having been reflected by the object, and frequency analyzers that measure the shift in frequency per unit time of an EM wave emitted by the object. Other devices do not rely on taking the derivative of the velocity (the change in velocity per unit time) but instead directly measure the resulting effect of acceleration on a body in the same frame of reference as the object. It is this method of measurement to which the present invention pertains.